Undead
Undead are a faction and finished graphics that were not included in the final game, similar in the scripts/code to the Ghouls (also removed). The undead are hostile storyline characters featured in version 0.202 of Mount&Blade, then called Warrider. Proof of their existence can be found in four BRF files called "undeadbody" found in the Mount&Blade CommonRes, bodymeshes.brf, and an undead head. The appearance of the undead consisted of exposed body muscle and a big hole in the stomach where the intestines should be. They did have pale cloudy blue eyes, despite the rotting muscle. The undead and other odd fantasy creatures were removed from the game as of 2005. They were probably removed because they didn't fit the style of a game like Mount&Blade, or they may have feared the gruesome looking corpses would have turned away potential players. It would not have increased the game's rating however, as per rating regulations, even unused game content that is still accessible in the game files must be included in the rating decision. Undead quest This line of conversation found in the conversation.txt appears to be a quest about the undead: ▼ Show/Hide Conversation ▼ :"Indeed $playername$. I have a rather important matter at hand. Only a trusted knight such as you may help me at this." :"It would be my honor to serve you milord." :"Then let me tell you about the problem. You see $playername$, the common folk have always been ignorant and superstitious. They tend to believe in every story they hear and follow every charlatan they see. Me? Of course as a man of noble birth I have had the benefits of education and I pride myself in being a firm believer of our holy church and a man of practical reason. However, lately I have been getting reports and complaints that go beyond simple tales of old women. Villagers and travellers say that they see unnatural things and that they are being attacked by these... creatures." :"Creatures?" :"Undead, to be exact. Of course I don't believe in any of this stupidity. The dead stay put, they do not rise again and loiter around, at least not until resurrection day. But still, I need to have these claims investigated. It may be more than the simple blabbering of a few idiots. These rumors, $playername$, well may be spread by our enemies." :"The vaegirs?" :"Of course. After all, they are the ones who would benefit from this. We can't let these rumors spread panic and despair among our people and army. Soldiers may start to think that God has abandoned our cause and is favoring our enemies. And an army without morale is destined to lose the war." :"And what do you want me to do sir?" :"I want you to investigate the source of these rumors and bring it to an end. Go there and hang everyone that talks about it if necessary. But I do not want to hear another word about undead rising in my county. Do you understand that?" :"Yes sir." :"Good. I trust you at this $playername$. Now go and make this nonsense come to an end." :"Indeed $playername. I have a rather important matter at hand. Only a trusted knight such as you may help me at this." :"It would be my honor to serve you milord." :"Good. I trust you at this $playername$. Now go and make this nonsense come to an end." Perhaps civilian input: :"Noble knight, please, you must help us. They are hunting us, they are going to kill us one by one. They come at night. Always at night. And they kill without mercy." :"Who is this you are talking about? What is hunting you? Stop blabbering you fool! You are not making any sense." :"The undead. The stench of the grave is still on them but they hunt and kill as if alive. They have come to take their toll on us. Please you must do something. You must save us from them." :"All right. I will do what I can." :"At night. They always come at night." :"The undead are coming for you. Run away. Save yourself while you can." :"Please you must help us. You must stay here and protect us." Conversation with the undead: :"What devil's work are you? Your decomposing flesh is infested with worms and your stench can make a dead horse throw up. You are clearly dead if there is a dead thing in this world. Yet you walk as if you are among the living..." :"Hear me mortals. For many years you have followed false kings... bastards and imposters who ruled without rightful authority. But soon the kingdoms you have built will crumble to dust. Mortals, rejoice... for the one and true king has finally arrived. And he is wise and he is ancient and he will smite the kingdoms of the world with rightful fury. And his order shall be just and his glory shall be great. He has come back to reign again and reign he will. And this time it is going to last forever..." :"You can talk. Your voice shakes my soul with terror. You are like a terrible nightmare... except you are real. If I had half the wits of a fool I would run away now.... I would run from this land that God has abandoned... But I won't. You may be an arrogant bastard to come back from the halls of the dead. But I am going to send you back there even if I have to drag you there all the bloody way myself." ▲ Show/Hide Conversation ▲ King Harlaus was also involved in a quest in which he was killed and came back as an undead king. See more on his article. Undead facts *Unlike Bandits, undead would only appear when a certain quest is activated. *The undead and the humans shared 1 sound. But it was only used when killing the undead or hurting them. The sound was a low pitched low-quality sound. You can find this sound in your Mount&Blade sounds folder. The sound file is called s_hit_scream_1 *The Undead are their own faction and a necromancer, Akhad Thell, is their leader. There is a quest in the game that involves killing the necromancer. *The Undead Faction still exists in the game files as well, you can find them in factions.txt. *The Sacrificial Ground location is suspected to be related to this faction. *There are 2 undead faces: the first is the one pictured; the second has moss on the face and head instead of red fleshy parts. *The undead are one of the oldest files in the game. Since the first downloadable version of Mount&Blade (0.202) and they still exist inside the Common Res folder of Warband (1.154) Undead warriors The Undead had different troops. Here are all the troops they had (found in version 0.202 in the troops.txt). *undead_walker *undead_horseman *undead_nomad *undead *hell_knight These pictures of undead warriors can be found in the image gallery in the TaleWorlds forums and may be a glimpse at what could have been. Note that they are not from any mods. A5.jpg|Undead warrior attacking. Beta.jpg|Preparing to attack. External Links *Keedo's undead pack will enable the undead. Category:Removed features Category:Undead